


Hold me close

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [12]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, skinny is soft in this one
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Ein Abend an den Klippen, Zeit, die fast still steht... Manchmal ist die Welt doch gar nicht so schlecht, muss Skinny feststellen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Kudos: 13





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompt: Hug from behind

Die Blätter rauschten im Wind und am Waldrand zu seiner Rechten raschelte etwas im Gestrüpp. Skinny hätte schwören können, dass dort ein Waschbär auf der Suche nach seinem Abendessen war; etwas Weiß-Braunes war dort schon herumgehuscht, als er sich an den Rand der Klippen gesetzt hatte.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden, ruhiger am schmalen Strand weit unter ihm, aber im Wald herrschte reges Treiben. Überall knackte, raschelte und piepste es. Skinny nahm von der Geräuschkulisse jedoch kaum etwas wahr, während er geradeaus sah, über den Rand hinweg in die Leere. Vor ihm erstreckte sich das Meer, der Horizont in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr erkennbar.

Tief unter ihm krachten die Wellen an die Felsen, stetig in ihrem Bestreben, das Gestein nach und nach auszuhöhlen. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, und Skinny kam es so vor, als gelte das heute auch für ihn. Langsam blies er Rauch in die warme Nachtluft, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um seine Schultern legten. Er schloss die Augen und nahm einen weiteren Zug, während er sich zurücklehnte.

„Dachte schon, du tauchst gar nicht mehr auf.“

„Tut mir leid, hat länger gedauert als erwartet“, murmelte Bob hinter ihm.

„Wollte Sherlock dich mal wieder nicht gehen lassen?“

Bob grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches, bevor er sich an Skinnys Rücken schmiegte und seine Hände über dessen Oberkörper wandern ließ. Kurz überlegte Skinny, seine Finger mit Bobs zu verschränken, die über seine Brust strichen. Dann ließt er es doch bleiben. Bobs Atem kitzelte ihn im Nacken, während Skinny erneut Rauch ausatmete und in den klaren Himmel blickte. Er hätte ewig so sitzen bleiben können.

Erst als Bob Anstalten machte, sich wieder aufzurichten, griff Skinny nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Niemand anderem gegenüber würde er jemals zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel, wenn Bob sich so an ihn presste und ihn dabei festhielt, wenn er seine Körperwärme durch den Stoff ihrer Shirts spürte und Bobs Hände nie richtig zur Ruhe kamen.

Nur Satzzeichen Nummer drei kam damit davon. Mittlerweile.

Das erste Mal, als Bob ihn von hinten umarmt hatte, hatte Skinny ihm beinahe den Ellbogen ins Gesicht gerammt – reflexartig natürlich, aber da Skinny ihn um einiges überragte, war es nur Bobs schneller Reaktion zu verdanken gewesen, dass er ohne blaues Auge davongekommen war. Offenbar hatte der Dritte Detektiv überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie Skinny auf unerwarteten Körperkontakt reagieren würde. Besonders nicht, wenn er so einfach von hinten die Arme um Skinnys Taille schlang. Es hatte noch eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis Skinny nicht mehr bei jeder Berührung zusammenzuckte, aber auch, bis Bob erkannt hatte, wo Skinnys Grenzen lagen und wann er lieber Abstand halten sollte.

Inzwischen erkannte Skinny Bobs Berührungen sofort und schon mehrfach hatte Bob ihn damit aufgezogen, dass er sich sofort gegen ihn lehnte oder ihn näher zog.

Nach einer Weile unternahm Bob einen zweiten Versuch, sich aufzurichten aber das war unmöglich, solange sich Finger um sein Handgelenk schlossen. „Weißt du, so langsam wird’s unbequem, mich so über dich zu beugen“, bemerkte er und holte Skinny damit aus seinen Gedanken. Außerdem wurde ihm langsam kalt.

„Nicht mein Problem“, erwiderte Skinny mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Mann, Skinny –“

Skinnys Grinsen war unüberhörbar, als er sagte: „Gib mir ‘nen guten Grund, dich loszulassen.“

„Ich erzähl jedem, wie sehr du drauf stehst, wenn ich dich festhalte“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Skinny schnaubte belustigt. „Das glaubt dir eh keiner.“

„Denkst du. Und selbst wenn die meisten es nur für ein Gerücht halten, musst du dir sicher so einiges anhören.“ Bob versuchte erneut, seinen Arm zurückzuziehen, aber Skinny hielt seine Hand weiterhin fest umklammert und grinste ihn herausfordernd von der Seite an. „Okay, okay. Wenn du mich loslässt, kriegst du ’nen halben Donut.“

„Nur ‘nen halben? Ne, vergiss es. Das reicht definitiv nicht.“

„Ich hab aber nur einen dabei und ich will auch was davon“, protestierte Bob.

„Gefüllt?“

„Mhm.“

Skinny tat, als müsse er das Angebot erst ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen, dann nickte er langsam. „Na gut.“ Statt Bob jedoch loszulassen, rutschte Skinny auf dem Findling ein Stück zur Seite und zog den Dritten Detektiv neben sich. „Hast Glück, dass ich Hunger hab.“

„Sonst was? Hättest du dich die ganze Nacht über umarmen lassen?“, spottete Bob.

Skinny knuffte ihn in die Seite, widersprach aber nicht. Damit hätte er tatsächlich nicht das geringste Problem gehabt. Er drückte die Zigarette aus, dann drehte er sich zu Bob, grub die Finger in seine blonden Haare und zog ihn in einen Kuss. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, und Skinny wollte sichergehen, dass Bob das auch wusste.

**Author's Note:**

> Ein weiterer fluffy Promptfill für TheWolfPrince - dankeschön ♥ Basierend auf https://mysunfreckle.tumblr.com/post/172214982206/hug-prompts


End file.
